THE NEW STANDARD HIGHER THAN THE OLD: LOVE OF ENEMIES / ON READING THE SIGNS OF THE TIMES
“For I tell you, if your uprightness does not surpass that of the scribes and Pharisees, you will never get into the kingdom of Heaven. You have heard how it was said to our ancestors, you shall not kill; (Exodus 20:13) and if anyone does kill, he must answer for it before the court. But I say this to you, anyone who is angry with a brother will answer for it before the court; anyone who calls a brother “Fool” will answer for it before the Sanhedrin; and anyone who calls him “Traitor” will answer for it in hell fire. So then, if you are bringing your offering to the altar and there remember that your brother has something against you, leave your offering there before the altar, go and be reconciled with your brother first, and then come back and present your offering.” He said again to the crowds, “When you see a cloud looming up in the west you say at once that rain is coming, and so it does. In addition, when the wind is from the south you say it is going to be hot, and it is. Hypocrites! You know how to interpret the face of the earth and the sky. How is it you do not know how to interpret these times? Why not judge for yourselves what is upright? For example: when you are going to court with your opponent, make an effort to settle with him on the way, or he may drag you before the judge and the judge hand you over to the officer and the officer have you thrown into prison. I tell you, you will not get out until you have paid the very last penny. Come to terms with your opponent in good time while you are still on the way to the court with him, or he may hand you over to the judge and the judge to the officer, and you will be thrown into prison. In truth, I tell you, you will not get out until you have paid the last penny. You have heard how it was said, you shall not commit adultery. (Exodus 20:14) However, I say this to you, if a man looks at a woman lustfully; he has already committed adultery with her in his heart. If your right eye should be your downfall, tear it out and throw it away; for it will do you less harm to lose one part of yourself than to have your whole body thrown into hell. In addition, if your right hand should be your downfall, cut it off and throw it away, for it will do you less harm to lose one part of yourself than to have your whole body go to hell. It has also been said, anyone who divorces his wife must give her a writ of dismissal.(Deuteronomy 24:1) However, I say this to you, everyone who divorces his wife, except for the case of an illicit marriage, makes her an adulteress; and anyone who marries a divorced woman commits adultery. Again, you have heard how it was said to our ancestors; you must not beak your oath, but must fulfill your oaths to the Lord. (Exodus 20:7) However, I say this to you; do not get into the habit of swearing, either by heaven, since that is God’s throne; or by earth, since that is his footstool; or by Jerusalem, since that is the settlement of the great King. (Psalm 48:2; Sirach 23:9; Isaiah 66:1) Do not swear by your own head either, since you cannot turn a single hair white or black. All you need say is “Yes” if you mean yes, “No” if you mean no; anything more than this comes from the Evil One. You have heard how it was said: eye for eye and tooth for tooth. (Exodus 21:24) However, I say this to you: offer no resistance to the wicked. On the contrary, if anyone hits you on the right cheek, offer him the other as well; if someone wishes to go to law with you to get your tunic let him have your cloak as well. In addition, if anyone requires you to go one mile, go two miles with him. Give to anyone who asks you, and if anyone wants to borrow, do not turn away. You have heard how it was said, you will love your neighbor (Leviticus 19:18) and hate your enemy. However, I say this to you who are listening: love your enemies, do good to those who hate you, bless those who curse you, pray for those who persecute you. To anyone who slaps you on one cheek, present the other cheek as well; to anyone who takes your cloak from you, do not refuse your tunic. Give to everyone who asks you, and do not ask for your property back from someone who takes it. Treat others, as you would like people to treat you so that you may be children of your Father in heaven, for he causes his sun to rise on the bad as well as the good, and sends down rain to fall on the upright and the wicked alike. For if you love those who love you, what reward will you get? Do not even the tax collectors do as much? In addition, if you do well to those who do well to you, what credit can you expect? For even sinners do that much. In addition, if you lend to those from whom you hope to get money back, what credit can you expect? Even sinners lend to sinners to get back the same amount. In addition, if you save your greetings for your brothers, are you doing anything exceptional? Do not even the gentiles do as much? Instead, love your enemies and do well to them, and lend without any hope of return. You will have a great reward, and you will be children of the Most High, for he is kind to the ungrateful and the wicked. You must therefore be perfect, just as your heavenly Father is perfect.” Return